Chao World Wii
ATTENTION! This article belongs to Teh Doomed Ninja. PLEASE do NOT edit this article in any way or use ANY of this content without his permission. Thank you! Chao World Wii, known as Chao Wanda-Rando ( CHAO　ワンドーランド, literally "Chao Wonderland") in Japan, is a Virtual-Pet video game based on the Chao Gardens of the Sonic Adventure games, and was released on Nintendo Wii in Japan and North America on January 14, 2009, with Europe and Australia receiving the game on January 18, 2009. The game features Wi-Fi and online play, revamped gardens, a new soundtrack, and an improved Chao Stadium. The game is played using the Wii's Nunchuk controller and Wii Remote. Gameplay The gameplay of Chao World Wii mimics that of the Chao Gardens from the Sonic Adventure series. Players take the roles of various Sonic characters as they explore various Chao Gardens, taking care of their Chao. There are unlockable secrets, such as brand new Chao. A new addition to the new menu is the "Chao Database", a database of every Chao the player has unlocked so far, displaying how many of a certain Chao the player has owned so far, when the Chao was discovered, it's name, how to get it, etc. Characters There are up to 6 characters one can play as. Characters do not matter much, as the only difference between characters is whether or not they are "good" or "evil". *Sonic *Knuckles *Tails *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Chao Gardens There are more than several different Chao Gardens to pick from, including gardens from previous games plus new ones. All the gardens from previous games have been remastered with better-looking graphics and all-new remixed music. Chao Gardens from Sonic Adventure 2 maintain their forms from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. The "Chao Transporters", or game-boy like devices that were in the original gardens, have been replaced with new machines. (see "Chao Manager" below.) Selecting gardens is also revamped. The new Chao World Lobby has been redone and has been re-organized. List of Chao Gardens: *SA2 Chao Garden *SA2 Dark Garden *SA2 Hero Garden *SA1 Station Square Garden *SA1 Mystic Ruins Garden *SA1 Egg Carrier Garden *New Sega City Garden(a brand-new garden based off of a busy city) *Space Garden(a brand-new garden based off of a space-station) *Seaside Paradise Garden(a brand-new garden based off of a seaside resort) *Cave Garden(a brand-new garden based off of a dark cave) *Green Hill Zone Garden(a brand-new garden based off of Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1) *Mystical Garden(a strange brand-new garden especially for Chaos Chao(s). Set in a strange otherworldly dimension) Chao Manager The Chao Transporter machines of the previous gardens have been replaced with a new machine called the "Chao Manager". It looks very similar to the Chao Transporter but with a Nintendo DS instead of a gameboy. Stepping on the button takes you to a menu much like the original Chao Transporter. The Chao Manager also houses a few online functions, allowing one to check their chao stat rankings against other people worldwide if they are connected. Chao Stadium Chao Racing There are many new Chao race cups as well as new Chao race prizes and courses. Chao Karate Chao Karate has been largely revamped from the original version. Chao Kindergarten The Chao Kindergarten makes a return, along with the Black Market and all of its classrooms. The Fortune Teller has been removed as you can name your Chao in the Chao Manager machines in the gardens. Along with the gardens, the school has been redesigned and has remixed music. Chao Garden DS By using the Nintendo DS's download play service, players can transfer one of their Chaos on their Wii to their DS to take care of them "on the go". This has been dubbed "Chao garden DS". The DS Chao Garden looks almost exactly alike to the Tiny Chao Gardens of the previous games in the Sonic Advance series. Chao Garden DS can be accessed through Chao Managers in any one of the gardens. Multiplayer Modes Chao World Wii has many Multiplayer modes for up to 4 players simultaneously. Players can verse each other in Karate, Racing, or various mini-games. Online and Wi-Fi Functionality Chao World Wii contains many online functions. Selecting "Chao World Online" from the main menu allows players to compare their chao against other people worldwide, race and fight people in karate worldwide, and even converse in live-chat using WiiSpeak and is also compatible with a USB Keyboard. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the game mainly consists of remixes of other Chao Garden songs. The new stages have their own new music, respectively. New Chao There are many new in-game Chao, many of them being "Chao versions" of new Sonic characters, such as the Silver Chao or Sonic the Werehog Chao. Galaxy Chao The most famous of these new chao is the "Galaxy Chao". Instead of a small yellow sphere on top of it's head, it has what appears to be a small ringed planet. The most publicized of the new Chao, appearing in Nintendo Power several times and on several different advertisements, the Galaxy Chao and the Dark and Hero Galaxy Chao can evolve into new forms as well. The Neutral Galaxy Chao evolves into a Planetary Chao, a hero Galaxy Chao into a Solar Chao, and a Dark galaxy Chao into a Black Hole Chao. Unfortunately, most of the new Chao can only be obtained through Nintendo Power passcodes, events, or cheats. Bonus Material Those who Pre-Ordered Chao World Wii received a free Chao Guidebook and 3 Chao Keychains. The guide contains over 100 detailed pages and information on every single type of Chao, how to get each chao, and has a detailed stat-sheet for every Chao. The book even includes the brand-new Chao and a few bonus passcodes to receive those Chao. The three Chao keychains are of the brand-new Neutral Galaxy Chao, Dark Galaxy Chao, and Hero Galaxy Chao. Sega Galaxy Port At SegaShow 09, A port of Chao World Wii titled Chao Galaxy was announced alongside Sega's new system, the Sega Galaxy. Trivia *''Chao World Wii'' received a lot of marketing and advertising, including TV ads, magazine ads, and even an honorary Nintendo Power article. *A possible DS version could be released soon. *A beta screenshot shows an mysterious, unknown Chao that is not present in the final game. The Chao appears to be a green neutral Chao with strange markings on its back. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Wii Games Category:2009 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Simulation Games